The present invention relates to video camera systems, and more particularly, to multiplexing video camera systems.
Multiple video camera systems using a multiplexer have individual coaxial cables which connect each of the individual video cameras with the multiplexer. This method of connecting video cameras requires a significant amount of cable, and labor to run the cables. Therefore, there is a need for multiple video camera systems which can operate on fewer cables.
Also, multiple video camera systems using a multiplexer must either have an expensive time-correcting multiplexer or, the cameras must be synchronized. Currently, if the cameras are to be synchronized, an individual synchronization wire must connect the individual video camera with a system controller. Therefore, there is a need for multiple video camera systems which can synchronize the video cameras without the need of an expensive time-correcting multiplexer or multiple individual synchronization wires to each camera.